Magnus and the Wonderful World of Crack
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: What happens when Magnus gets stuck in every little six-year old's favorite TV show Dora? Will he play by the rules, or grief the horrid show to the crater it was destined to be? Probably the latter... Rated T for violence, anger-issues and a little girl with a football-shaped head with majorly careless Do-As-You-Please parents. Contains Spoofs! Lots of 'em!
1. Magnus the Exploder

**Author's Note:**

 **Just wanted to take a break from "The Cruise of a Lifetime" and work on this short piece of crack-fiction. But you should also know that this has nothing to do with TCoaL**

 **N'Joy my first try at Dora-related fanfiction crack! The result of my sheer boredom, fandom of Magnus and TNT, and morbid hatred of Dora!**

 **(Not to be taken seriously, BTW)**

* * *

Magnus was sitting alone in his bedroom on a fine Friday morning. Suddenly, he decided that he wanted a cookie. So he went into the kitchen to grab some cookies, but then he noticed that the cookies were in a heavy jar on the top shelf.

 _What a stupid and unsafe place to put cookies... what idiot would do this?!_ After a few seconds of pondering this frustratedly, he remembered that it was him who arranged the items in his kitchen and delicately shoved the issue aside. There was a bigger problem at hand:

His love of cookies.

He gave a short hop and tried to nudge the cookie-jar over so that he could catch it with his amazing hand-eye coordination. Maybe he hopped a bit too high. Maybe he nudged said cookie-jar with a bit too much force.

Maybe said cookie-jar fell on his head. Maybe he was engulfed in blackness.

000

"Ungh... where am I?" He slowly sat up and realized that he was sitting on a dusty road.

(theme song playing)

Dora!

Boots!

Come on, Dora!

At that moment, he was knocked over by a girl and a monkey swinging from a vine that was attatched to the sky somehow. The three of them toppled, scattering as well.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Magnus shouted as he rubbed his already sore head. Dora looked up at him and let out a loud cry of anger.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR ISSUE?!" She shouted angrily before she just fell to the ground and started crying with her big ol', football-shaped, brainless, once again abnormally large and football shaped head. With no brain. "You can't just sit there. Look at what you did!" She whined as if it was Magnus's fault that she and her monkey in shoes of red were swinging from a vine attatched to the sky.

"What's my issue? WHAT'S MY ISSUE?!"

"Hey! Stop yelling at that little girl, backaw!" Magnus slowly turned around and screamed as he was faced with the completely abnormal sight of the famous Big Red Chicken.

"HOOOLLLYYY CRAAAAPPP!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. Going solely by instinct, he whipped out a block of Trinitrotoluene and hurled it at the red devil, satisfied when it exploded with a roaring bang, not so satisfied by the remaining mess of feathers and flesh and... other things...

"NOOOOOO! YOU KILLED THE BIG RED CHICKEN!" Dora screamed horrificly.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, GREEN-MAN!" Boots screeched before hurling himself at Magnus's face and biting his ears. Of course this was a fight that only lasted a few seconds before Magnus flung Boots at the nearest tree.

"Ow! That hurts!" The tree wept as Boots slid down its rough exterior. Magnus stared back in shock, gaping at the tree. "What? You've never seen a talking tree before? And by the way, it's rude to stare!" It cried. Magnus formed his lips to say something, but his vocal cords were frozen in utter unsettlement. He slowly looked back at Dora whose eyes widened as if she was having an epiphany.

"I know how we can bring the Big Red Chicken back!"

"Sure we do, Dora!" Boots exclaimed. "We just need to know where to go!"

"Who do we ask when we don't know which way to go?" She turned to the side and asked this question to no one in particular. Magnus stared back in disbelief. She wasn't going to snap out of her trance anytime soon, was she? He spent some time staring at the sun as it sank into the hills which were for some dumb reason called mountains before she finally made a remark. "The map!"

(format: This is Magnus speaking. _This is Map singing.)_

 _If there's a place you got to get, I'm the one you need to know. I'm the map._

Okay, this is weird...

 _I'm the map, I'm the map, if there's a place you gotta get-_

Didn't you just say that?!

 _I can get you there, I bet, I'm the map!_

You've established that!

 _I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map-_

Stop! Stop this!

 _I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map-_

My Notch, would you stop?!

 _I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map-_

SHUT. UP.

...

 _I'm the maaaaap!_

"Dora needs to get somewhere to help revive the Big Red Chicken! I know where you can go to revive the Big Red Chicken. First, you need to stand up. Next, you need to put your right leg in. Then, you need to put your right leg out. Then, you need to put your right leg in and shake it all about! After this, you do the hokey pokie and you turn yourself around! Then, you go across the lake of bloodthirsty alligators by hopping above their razor-sharp-tooth laden jaws! Then, you go to Costco's to pick up some Extra Strong Super Concentrated Pepto Bismol Super for my high acting diarrhea! Then, you need to help the Frosted Flakes across the road to the Nonexistent Dimension! Then you'll make it to Fruithille! Now, remember to tell Dora: Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, FRUITVIIIILLLEEE!" With that, Map devours the screen and in the blink of an eye you, the reader, are met with Dora, Boots and an utterly damaged Magnus.

"Where do we need to go?"

"WHAT?! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING?!" Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT'S A NEW DAY, DORA! LITERALLY! IT'S TUESDAY! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!"

"It's not nice to yell, Mr. Green Man."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS MAGNUS! MAG! NUS! NOT MR. GREEN MAN!"

"Okay, Mr. Green Man. Where do we need to go?"

 _the following week..._

"Hokey Pokey, bloodthirsty alligators, Costco's, Nonexistent Dimension, Fruithille! So where do we go first?"

 _the following month..._

"Hokey Pokey! How do we-"

"FLIP THIS, ALRIGHT?!" With that, Magnus let out a loud groan of frustration, feeling his sore head pulsate. "Listen, I don't know how the heck I got into this 2D cockamamie thingamajig, but I want out."

"The only way to get out is by going to the end of the adventure!"

"... where's Herobrine when you need him?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **How'd I do? Leave a review and expect more crack!**


	2. Alligator

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed "Magnus the Exploder"! Now onto episode 2!**

* * *

(format: _These are lyrics._ This is Magnus speaking.)

 _Come on! Vaminos!_

Stop cursing just because I don't know what you're saying!

 _Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it, I know that we can do it!_

 _Where are we going? *clap, clap, clap*_

 _Fruithille!_

 _Where are we going? *clap, clap, clap*_

 _Fruithille!_

You just said that!

 _Where are we going? *clap, clap, clap*_

 _Fruithille!_

If you say that one more time I swear I'll-

 _Where are we going? *clap, clap, clap*_

 _Fruithille!_

(the music continues to play as Boots does a cartwheel)

 _Fruithille!_

SHUT UP!

"Shut up isn't a nice word, Mr. Green Man." Dora commented meekly.

"It's 'Magnus', and if you guys get to say the same sentence over and over and over again, why can't I say 'shut up'?"

"Because shut up isn't a nice word, Mr. Green Man." Magnus looked up with a deadpan face.

"Oh how nice. We're stuck in a time-loop. That is just... GR8."

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally made it to their first destination, the bloodthirsty alligators. The smell of the swamp was rancid, and Magnus had to hold his nose as the scent of people who once were floated about him. Meanwhile, Dora and Boots who were stuck in Happy-Go-Luckyville didn't seem to give a flying flip about anything at all.

"We made it to the bloodthirsty alligators!" Dora shouted with glee.

"Are you not hearing yourself? The last time I heard 'bloodthirsty' and 'alligator' used in the same sentence, it was someone telling me about how they were being EATEN by a bloodthirsty alligator. My Notch! What the devil do your parents have to say about this?! Also, where _are_ your parents?" Magnus turned around in the direction they had just come from, only seeing that pathetic yellow house and Dora's parents staring back at him. "Hey!" He called to them. They looked at him. "Is this your child?" He shouted.

"Yes!" Was their loud reply.

"Do you realize what she's doing?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Let Boots handle it!"

"Hey! Your child is about to jump over some bloodthirsty crocs right now and you think a monkey in red shoes can take care of her?!"

"Stop being such a smother-mother. It's time to let our children explore the world and make discoveries!"

"Oh she's about to make a discovery alright. She's about to discover what it's like to get EATEN BY BLOODTHIRSTY ALLIGATORS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAANZZZ?!" Dora's parents exchanged glances before turning back to Magnus.

"You're overreacting! She does this everyday."

"And you just LET HER?!" Giving up, Magnus walked over to where Dora was standing.

"We have to get across the river by jumping across the alligator heads. Say _abre_!"

There was a long silence and Magnus soon decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He tossed a primed box of TNT into the river and KABOOM! Dora and Boots stared back in choked shock, slowly turning around to face Magnus. Even her parents seemed to notice Magnus's violent activity, even though their daughter was about to do something far worse.

"Mr. Green Man! You killed the bloodthirsty alligators! How could you?" Dora wept as if Magnus had just murdered a bunch of puppies. If any puppy was just blown to bits, however, it would've been Smile Dog.

"Listen here, you little _frijole verde_!" Her angry papa snarled.

"What did you just call me?!" Shouted Magnus who thought he had just been cursed at.

"Keep your pants on, crazy coot. He only called you a green-bean." Dora's mother inputted annoyedly.

"Oh, okay. That's SO much nicer." He retorted before receiving a sound slap to the face by Dora's enfuriated papa.

"Don't get smart with my wife, _frijole verde_!" Of course, Magnus (being Magnus and all) was quick to return the reprimand. Of course, Magnus (being Magnus and all) made a mountain out of a molehill and punched him to the floor.

"Don't get slap with my face, _soy estupido_!" Magnus countered. (translated to English, Magnus just said "Don't get slap with my face, I am stupid.")

"Geez! When was the last time you paid attention in your Espanol classes?"

"Espanol? I thought we were speaking Spanish!" Dora's mother facepalmed.

"We _are_ , Mr. Green Man."

"Either way, I just saved your daughter's life. You should be grateful she's not a Happy Meal right about now."

"We. Don't. Care. Blowing up alligators is FAAAR worse than jumping across them!"

"Wh-what?!"

"Come on, Mr. Green Man! You need to get into the Christmas spirit!" Dora suddenly deducted, shocking Magnus as if he was sucking on a telephone pole. Crazy shocking.

"What are you even talking about?!"

"The only way to get you to stop being so mean to everyone is to show you this world for what it really is!"

 _Come on! Vaminos!_

AAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you liked that one. Started to get writer's block around the ending, but next up is Costco, so prepare your ears for singing, redundancy and explosions! Also, this story was supposed to be centered around Magnus wanting to grief everyone, but if you want me to add other characters just let me know in a review!**


	3. Costco

**Author's Note:**

 **And we're back with another chapter of Magnus and the Wonderful World of Crack! To Costco's, my gud readers!**

* * *

After walking through the now-empty swamp of alligators, Magnus, Dora and Boots finally arrived at Costco's. The place looked a bit too realistic for Dora or Minecraft, but at this point who cares?

"We made it to Costco's." Dora announced to no one in particular.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Magnus smarted.

"Now we have to go and buy the Extra Strong Super Concentrated Pepto Bismol Super! Do you know where we can find the-" Before Dora could finish, Magnus simultaneously grabbed Dora and Boots by the forearms and hastily dragged them into the wholesale store, an angered scowl on his face.

"Now, Mr. Green Man. You can't blow anything up." Boots advised, only reaping the evil eye from Magnus.

"Now that we're in Costco's, we need to find the medicine aisle." When she said that, Magnus turned around and found the medicine aisle.

"Hey, Dora, I-"

"Do you see the medicine aisle?"

"Turn around, yah little imp!" Dora didn't turn around.

"I can't turn around, Mr. Green Bean, because the Blue Mickey Mouse Cursor of Power hasn't directed me to the victory."

"What?! It's right behind you! Turn around, Notchdangit! Turn! Around!" Magnus was beginning to lose his temper and decided to help Dora turn her head around. Grabbing her head was no problem: It was so football shaped that they even put stitched in the top so that people could easily grip the strange ball. He twisted her head, hearing a sickening pop that even he couldn't quite bear. "Oh shoot."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't worry! More to come! I just wanted each chapter to feature at most one main concept. Chapter four should be out very soon!**


	4. Three Months Later

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait. Life got a bit busy and I was also writing my other fic "The Cruise of a Lifetime", but I said I'd update, and here you are!:**

* * *

Magnus and Boots sat in the Waiting Room of the Dora's Super Happy Not Too Slappy Hospital. The minutes wore on and Boots wouldn't stop nibbling on Magnus's hands, so he slapped Boots and broke his neck too. So Magnus was waiting alone.

After a few hours of surgery, the doctor walked into the room.

"Magnus?" Magnus lifted his head at the man's voice. "Come with me."

After a few minutes of walking, the doctor led Magnus into a hospital room where lay Dora and Boots with dramatic neck-braces. The doctor patted Magnus on the shoulder and left the room.

"Uh... you okay?" He asked. Dora slowly turned to face him.

"Mr. Green Man, come here." She spoke in a dying voice. Magnus slowly entered the room, looking her right in the eye. Her sickly face instantly became one of horrifying anger. "UR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"Yeah, when you can get out of bed." Her face became ill again.

"Good point."

TIMESKIP Three months

So, Costco's it was. They arrived for the second time, Dora and Boots once again in mint condition... Magnus... not so much...

The singing, he couldn't stand it. The constant question? Take a wild guess. The animated inanimate objects?! Is there another answer more obvious?!

After about an hour, Dora finally turned around and found the bottle of the Extra Strong Super Concentrated Pepto Bismol Super.

"We found the Extra Strong Super Concentrated Pepto Bismol Super!" She shouted before pulling it off the shelf. "How many coins does it cost? Let's stop and think." Before she could further suffer to await her answer, Magnus snatched the bottle from her, an angered look on his face.

"Give me your stupid map."

"Stupid isn't a ni-"

"GIVE ME THE MAP, DORA!"

"You forgot to say 'please'!" She countered, not noticing that Magnus had fire in his eyes and that his face was red as a cherry. He sighed, the angered color leaving his face, the fire fizzling out under his shut eyelids.

"Dora?" He opened his eyes. "Will you please give me the map?... OR SO HELP ME, I'LL LIGHT THIS (Gorilla) PLACE UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE AND I WON'T TURN A SHADE!" He shouted, holding a redstone torch in one hand and a block of TNT in the other. Dora stared back in shock. Then she smiled.

"What does (Gorilla) mean?"

"It's a very, very, very bad word that I only say when annoying people with football heads get on my nerves." He snapped with a polite tone. Seeing Map sticking out of the side of Backpack, he snatch him and dumped the talking sheet of paper into the Extra Strong Super Concentrated Pepto Bismol Super, ignoring the map's gags and howls, and then placed the soppy mass in Backpack's sidepocket. "Alright, now where do we go next? And make it snappy, we don't have all day."

"Next, we go to the nonexisten dimension!"

"Got it!" Magnus shouted before slapping down a few blocks of TNT and grabbing Dora and Boots just as he placed a redstone torch next to the clump of blocks. "Better hold onto your head." He warned. Then-

BOOOOOOMMMM!

Costco's went up in a glorious cluster of pyromaniac-power and flames. Magnus thought it was beautiful. Dora thought it was horrible. Boots thought his head was about to come off again, but that didn't matter.

"So... how do you plan on getting to this nonexistent dimension?" Magnus asked as they rode the bombs' shockwave and soared through the sky.

"Let's stop and-"

"You know what? I figured it out. We _are_ in the nonexistent dimension. This place doesn't exist where I'm from, which is why I've yet to get my bearings on anything around me." They passed a floating Wizzle. "Like that. I've yet to get my bearings on things like that!" Magnus said just as they hit the ground. He landed on his feet, watched as Dora plummeted past him and into a rock, and Boots followed, only he rolled off the rock and into the nearest truck. Trying to hold back his laughter, Magnus pretended to cough.

"Oww!" He heard someone, not Boots or Dora, yell. He looked up to see that it was, in fact, the car!

'Again with the talking objects?' He thought to himself in dismay.

"Watch where you're going!" The rock reprimanded roughly. Dora and Boots quickly regained their footing and stood next to Magnus.

"We've made it to the nonexis-" Magnus was quick to put duct-tape on her mouth to seal in the impossible repititions.

"Hey! Stop being mean to that girl!" The rock yelled. Magnus looked up, glaring intensely at it.

"STOP TALKING!" He screamed, not believing that he was having a conversation with a rock with eyes and a mouth.

"Why? I'm supposed to talk!" The rock shouted back just as the car drove up beside him.

"This guy givin' you a problem?" He asked the rock.

"Yeah, he won't stop bein' mean to Dora."

"Hey, stop it, would you? Dora didn't do anything to you." The truck explained. Magnus's eye twitched. Could there be a greater lie?! Finally losing it (for about the third or fourth time), Magnus screamed at the sky, holding a block of TNT over his head like the pyromaniac he was destined to be. He slapped the block and a few others of the same kind down to the talking rock and car's confusion.

"Uh... what're you doing?" The rock asked curiously. Magnus took one look at the possessed object and crammed a redstone-torch into his mouth. Then, with this evil look on his face, he set the TNT off, grabbed Dora and Boots, and hid in the nearest lake.

As he held his breath underwater, an alligator swam up to him, chomping its triagular teeth in Magnus's face.

"Cut that the heck out, will yah?!" Magnus screamed, his voice unusually clear even though he was underwater. Shockedly, the alligator swam away like a slick eel. Magnus waited a bit longer before a loud bang was heard and pieces of debris and things like that landed in the lake. Slowly, the trio rose to the surface. Magnus smiled. Dora screamed. Boots was suffering from oxygen deficiency and was just getting a grip on whatever it was that was going on.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" She screamed in dismay, her happy-go-lucky-ness all gone. Magnus didn't answer. He could've cared much less. They were now on the way to their final destination: Fruitville.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whaddya think? Well, this story's slowly drawing to an end, but it won't be finished right after they finish the mission. There will be a few more scenes after that, plus he's still gotta wake up. Peace of pie out, and don't mine at night!**


	5. Fruitville

**Author's Note:**

 **Alrighty, time for the final checkpoint: Fruitville. Aaaaaaanddd,**

 **Roll da film, Cripser!**

* * *

Magnus grinned at the mess he had made. Finally someone had taught those talking inanimate objects a lesson! Now there was only one last thing to do: Get to Fruitville to revive the Big Red Chicen.

"Well, Dora, Boots, let's be off." He chuckled as he grabbed them both by the arms. He started to sing a song about freedom as they walked, Dora and Boots crying until they came to a yellow brick road. Magnus stopped in his tracks, staring at it confusedly.

"Hmmm... who put _this_ here?" He asked scratching his bald head before a fairy suddenly appeared before him. He looked her over before facepalming. "Please, no."

"If you want to get home, you must follow the yellow-brick-"

-BAAAAANNG!-

Magnus stared back with a deadpan face and picked up the uprooted Redstone torch. Once again taking a hold of the strange primate and the football-headed girl, he walked through the deep crater until he was on the other side and standing right on top of the yellow brick road.

"I was hoping she wouldn't say that." He said as they began to walk. After a few minutes, he got an idea. "Hey, since this is now like the Wizard of Oz, you gonna sprout wings any time soon?" Magnus asked Boots. Boots, still wailing, gave no reply. Magnus rolled his eyes with a scoff and they continued in weeping silence. After about fifteen minutes, Dora and Boots finally quit their bawling and gave Magnus some peace and quiet.

It took them a while, but they finally reached a sign that made Magnus nearly flip with joy:

"Welcome to Fruitville" it read. He started laughing before Dora and Boots started smiling.

"Now we can revive the Big Red Chicken!" Boots and Dora sang.

"And now I can finally get home!" They ran over to Fruitville which, despite its name, had very bad vegetation. After a while, they met up with the fairy and told her their story of treachery, TNT and dead red livestock, and she was glad to help.

"Well, in order to revive your friend, the Big Red Chicken, you must sew him up with this magic-thread while singing 'Ring Around the Rosie'. Then, you must promise to never again." She spoke in wise tones.

"To never again... what?" Magnus asked.

"Well to never again, of course! And what is your wish?" She asked. Magnus smiled.

"I want to get home."

"Well, to get home you must-"

"Say 'there's no place like home'?"

"Of course not! Do you realize how cliche that is?! You must rub your tummy, pat your head, do the foxtrot and sing a the rubber-duckie song all at the same time." She told him.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking!... you have to kiss Ellegaard."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"I was joking about that too, Magnus... Hold still..." She held up her wand and Magnus shut his eyes, preparing to get enchanted by some spell that would send him home. Instead, her wand turned into a hammer and *bang* lights out.

"Uuunnnghh... what happened?" Magnus groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up.

"Oh! You're finally awake." Ellegaard sighed with relief.

"I told you he'd be fine." Ivor reminded her with a bit of spite in his voice, but nevertheless relieved that his old friend was still with him.

"I had the weirdest dream... has anyone here heard about... Dora?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's it. The story's finished. I kind of got writer's block around the ending, but there will probably be a sequel with epic insanity. See, this one had a plot to it, but the sequel (if I write it) might just be full of it, you know? Thanks for reading! Leave a review about a future baby-show you want Magnus (or someone else) to visit.**


	6. ITWYC!

**Author's Note:**

 **Random bonus chapter. If you've read the Amazing Adventure or any stories in that serious, you'll know that I've upped in the realm of crackfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dora? What's... Dora?" Gabriel asked confusedly as Magnus sat up.

"He must've hit his head really hard." Ivor whispered to Soren before Magnus slapped him in the head.

"Shut up! I'm not crazy! If I really hit my head as hard as you think, don't you think I would've done this by now?" Magnus stood to his feet and proceeded to punch Soren to the ground while everyone else looked on with shock.

"Magnus, what's-"

"Quiet, Gabriel! And YOU!" He pointed at Ellegaard who was about to protest before he swept her off her feet. "Pucker up, cutie!" Before she could say anything else, he _almost_ kissed her before Ocelott burst into the room. (couldn't leave you without that!)

"Ha!" She shouted, shocking them both and causing Magnus to drop Ellegaard on her head. "I knew Magnugaard was real!" She cheered. Suddenly, she was wearing a cheerleader-suit and had yellow pom-poms (because yellow was her favorite color). "Chewy! Chewy!" At that point a giant bus crashed into the room. The New Order of the Stone and the Ocelots, all claden in yellow cheerleading-suits and bearing with them pom-poms, joined in on the unconventional cheer.

Then Caillou ran through the hallway screaming his little head off before he got his head crammed by cymbals, courtesy of Aiden.

Olivia climbed a wooden ladder which Petra soon set on fire. Why? Well it was part of the routine! Olivia did a backflip off the ceiling and landed in Jesse's arms, or would've if Jesse wouldn't stop obsessing over his brand new sword.

Reuben stretched his legs!

After a few seconds, Ellegaard groaned in frustration and grabbed Magnus by the hand before rushing into the hallway.

She was about to kiss him (like it was destined by Notch to be) but then a Boeing plane shattered through the hallway with the International Yellow Third-Wheel Cheerleaders inside!

"Chewy and Han Solo! Yeahhh!" Lukas cheered. At that point, Axel turned into a Creeper and blew the entire house up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, maybe not my best crack, but... here you go, then. Check back soon! The Fourth Amazing Adventure is coming soon!**


End file.
